Prohibido
by Gissselle
Summary: Freezer ha sido destruido el planeta Vegeta ha formado una alianza con la tierra, pero el nuevo ha perdido ha su reina. El dolor y la desolación lo ha convertido en el peor de los tiranos. Un joven príncipe que demuestra el espíritu que han olvidado los que ahora gobiernan y la esperanza que solo puede dar el amor verdadero


Prohibido

**El primer encuentro jamás se olvida**

*30 años antes*

El gran emperador Freezer había sido derrotado tras la alianza que formó el planeta Vegeta y la tierra. La fuerza superior y la tecnología revolucionaria unieron sus fuerzas. Ahora es un ambiente de paz. Un poco extraño para el mundo sayajin vivir en ese ambiente de paz. EL rey Vegeta contemplaba la inmensidad de su reino a través de la ventana.

—Le agradezco mucho, alteza—decía Bardock

—No agradezcas, tu familia ha sido leal a la corona es solo una recompensa—

—Gracias alteza, informare a mi hijo de su decisión—dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del salón

El rey espero tan solo uno segundos tras que Bardock se marchara.

—Ya puedes salir Vegeta—

— ¿A que vino Bardock?—

—Se que estuviste escuchando—

Vegeta frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

—Llegue al final no supe todo-murmuró

—Le he permitido a su hijo Kakaroto casarse con una humana—

Vegeta se encogió de los hombros. Cuando habían viajado a la tierra por los tanques de recuperación había visto que el Kakaroto tenía un interés especial en una humana. Pero ¿Casarse? No pensó que su interés llegara a tanto.

Vegeta ¿me escuchas?—

Decías—

El rey solo negó con la cabeza.

—Decía que es increíble que mejor un guerrero de tercera clase ya se casara y mi hijo heredero al trono aun no—

Vegeta sale de ahí sin escuchar lo que su padre le decía. El ahora no está interesado en casarse Para el su prioridad es su imperio. Sabía que su padre ya espera de él un heredero. Pero no lo había contemplado realmente. El poder es su prioridad, herederos solo el tiempo le dará esos herederos. El universo esperaba ser conquistado las cursilerías baratas de familia y herederos podían y debían esperar.

En la corporación capsula una joven prodigio se encontraba en el laboratorio de su familia Bulma Brief no solo era una de las mujeres mas hermosas. Era consideraba un prodigio una chica, que no solo destinada a tomar las riendas de la corporación capsula. Pero ella no se sentía feliz del todo quizá estaba siendo egoísta pero sentía que había que le estaba faltando. Había momentos en que se ponía a pensar en las bendiciones que Kami le había dado pero todo era tan monótono y mas para alguien como ella una amate de la aventura.

—Hay ni yo me entiendo— suspiró cansada la peli azul

Bulma estaba a punto de continuar con sus investigaciones cuando escucha la voz de su amiga Milk, ella es hija de Ox-Satan que con su gran fortuna financio los comienzos de la corporación capsula. Él fue el primero que confió en el talento y la visión del doctor Brief.

— ¡BULMA!―gritó eufórica Milk

―Estoy en el laboratorio―

Milk entró corriendo al laboratorio, lucia radiante y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Te ves muy contenta Millk, ¿Algo nuevo que contar?―Pregunto la peli azul con una sonrisa

—¡Oh Bulma soy tan feliz!―Suspiro la pelinegra

Bulma se levantó de su silla y junto con Milk se fue caminando hacia al recibidor, Se veía tan contenta. Nunca antes se había visto así Bulma en el fondo ansiaba verse así de contenta pero no entendía porque no tenía esa emoción en su vida. Se sentaron en una mesa enfrente del jardín.

—Cuéntame Milk ¿Por qué tan feliz?—

—Me caso—

— ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Cómo lo conociste?, ¿Cuándo se casan? Anda cuéntamelo todo—Preguntó muy emocionada la peli azul

—Bueno es uno de los Sayaijines que estuvieron aquí en la corporación capsula cuando tu padre envió los tanques de recuperación —

— ¿Enserio?, ¿Cómo fue?—preguntó Bulma aunque eso respondía la pregunta sobre el interés que tenía su amiga de venir a la corporación como lo hacia

Milk comenzó a contarle a Bulma como conoció a Kakarotto el día que acompaño a su padre a la corporación Capsula, lo dulce y gentil que se había comportado con ella en comparación de sus compañeros y como con las constantes visitas a la corporación se fue enamorando de él. Bulma la escuchaba con atención y el relato le parecía como una historia rosa de novela. Tan romántica como las que ella solía soñar en el fondo sintió celos de que fuera a su amiga a quien le estuviera pasando eso y no a ella.

Milk seguía contando con lujo de detalles todo lo que ya tenia listo para su boda, en la gran mansión que tiene su padre en las montañas, Bulma acepto ser la dama de honor y ayudarle en todos lo que hiciera falta, Sabía que ese momento era el mas soñado por la pelinegra todo planeado minuciosamente desde que la joven tenia memoria y como buena amiga la peli azul le ayudaría para que todo estuviera perfecto.

La hija de Ox-satan había regresado a su casa a hacerle unos pequeños arreglos al vestido de su madre desde que su madre murió cuando era niña soñó con usar el mismo vestido de usó su madre el día de su boda. Se limpio las pequeñas gotas saladas que rodaban en su rostro.

―Mamá como te extraño― suspiró

Ox-Satán estaba parado en la puerta observando a su hija se sentía tan triste de verla llorar. Sin decir nada entró a la habitación mientras veía como Milk modelaba el vestido sobre puesto delante del espejo. Era sorprendente el parecido que la joven tiene con su fallecida esposa.

―Eres igual a tu madre—

Milk sonrió limpiándose la cara se acerco a su padre al ver que tenía un pequeño regalo. Ox-Satán lo abrió y le mostró el mismo collar que uso su esposa el día de su boda. Paso un mes y los preparativos para la boda estaban casi listos.

Las semanas transcurrieron casi sin darse cuenta y el día de la boda había llegado. Milk lucía como toda una princesa, todo era hermoso. El gran castillo de Ox-satan relucía de luces. Poco a poco el gran castillo fue llenándose de los alegres invitados que disfrutaban de la ceremonia

Bulma había salido al balcón toda la noche era tan mágica como un cuento de hadas pero no era ella la protagonista de la noche esta era la noche de su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto una voz

-Ha eres tu-suspiro cansada la peli azul

-Soy el príncipe sayaijin terrícola muestra más respeto-

-Ja ¿respetar YO a un arrogante? no me hagas reír-

-Terrícola agradece que hoy estoy benevolente, pero no estas a mi altura-

-jajaja claro, pero eso si no estoy altura aunque-decía quitándose las zapatillas-Así ya estamos iguales-

–Mujer insolente y vulgar, creo que debería enseñarte a respetar–susurro con una sonrisa

El corazón de Bulma palpitaba más de lo que ella hubiera deseado, aun así mostró su valentía por más valiente que ella pudiera parecer si existe algo que el príncipe puede reconocer es el miedo.

–Ya no pareces tan valiente– dijo con una sonrisa socarrona acarició su rostro y la piel de Bulma se erizaba al tacto; La piel de ella era tersa suave al tacto tan cerca que su aroma le resultaba embriagante

–Bulma mi amor– Se escucha una voz desde el salón

La joven peli azul se aleja del príncipe con un rostro sonrojado y visiblemente nerviosa entro al salón, el príncipe la dejo marcharse, con una sonrisa en su rostro sabía que este no sería su único encuentro.

Hoy ese es un solo recuerdo, de los muchos que torturan la mente del nuevo rey , ahí sentado en el barandal de su balcón observando la majestuosidad de su reino, todo lo que antes anhelaba le parece basura. Tiene un reino prospero mucho mejor que en los tiempos de su padre o es lo que cree el rey.

Ahora en el planeta Vegeta, es uno de los más poderosos del universo, la conquista de varios planetas y la alianza con algunos como la tierra. El poder ha nublado el juicio del rey. La grandeza le ha costado su alma a su reino.


End file.
